


The Lion and the Lamb

by minxiebutt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/minxiebutt
Summary: “Turn around,” she breathes, unafraid. She knows the way he looks at her when he thinks she’s not looking and she wants him to look at her that way right now.  Levi drops his hand and leans his head back to breathe in before he does as she says. His eyes find her face and he anchors his gaze there, but she can see the way his adam’s apple bobs and his lips part like a thirsting man finding an oasis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coco_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/gifts).



> aboutmikasa: When you have time, if you're feeling it: virgin Levi knows and understands the theory, and he had practiced the basics... Mikasa is younger than him and everything but a virgin. They've never felt a bigger attraction before and it's driving them crazy
> 
>  
> 
> Coco, dearest! I tried to stick to this as best as I could. I know I am posting a week late but I hope life is treating you better and you enjoy this. I threw in some goth/punk Mikasa just for you ;)

 

The apartment is uncharacteristically dark when Mikasa gets home from the dining hall that night. Levi, who is usually curled up in one corner of the couch, occupying the approximate volume of a throw cushion, is not in his usual spot. She hangs her leather jacket on the hook beside the door and sets her keys in the bowl before she bends to undo her platform boots and set them neatly on the mat beside the rest of her shoes. As she moves down the hall, she can see there’s no light escaping the bottom of Levi’s door, and in the quiet, she chances a knock.

 

Just when she thinks about leaving for her own room, his door opens, a whisper, a welcome. 

 

“Hey,” he says into the dimness, the light from the kitchen not reaching around quite that far. “You okay?”

 

Mikasa shakes her head and he opens his door enough for her to enter. Even though they are the only ones who live here, he shuts his door and it feels  _ intimate _ . His desk lamp clicks on. She sits on his bed, on the comforter and not the sheets, mindful that she is still in street clothing and that Levi is incredibly tidy. Suddenly, her jeans feel too tight, her crosses feel too heavy, she feels like saran wrap is being wound around her when Levi puts his hands on her shoulder and steadies her.

 

“You don’t look so good,” he says and lays the back of one hand against her forehead. 

 

Mikasa just nods, because she knows she looks bad but she feels worse. She almost wants to laugh at the way he’s treating it-- like she’s ill with a virus.  _ I’m lovesick you idiot! _ , she wants to shout. Instead, she says, “I’m not sick.”

 

Levi rights himself, as if showing her his mothering side is a mistake, but she reaches out and pulls him back down, tucking her face into the curve of his neck. For a moment, he’s in her embrace, but then he loops his arms around her shoulders, pushing himself to stand between her knees so that the hold is more comfortable for both of them. 

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

;;;

 

Their arrangement was born in unlikely terms. As a graduate student, Levi Ackerman thought he was finally getting a handle on his life and making a way for himself, but something as small as his roommate announcing that her boyfriend was moving in with them had upended that security. There was no way Levi was going to share a bedroom wall with a couple-- he’d end up spending more time away from the apartment waiting for them to take the sock off the door than was worthwhile for the cost of his rent.

 

He cut his losses (his half of the fucking deposit) and decided to find a new place to live. But, being the beginning of the fall semester, all housing arrangements were snatched up, secured, and impenetrable. Anything available had a strict ‘No Students’ policy that he wouldn’t be able to fake his way around, as his student loans, work study program, and tutoring fees were his sole sources of income. 

 

After three sleepless nights trying to drown out the sound of his roommate’s headboard banging against the shared wall, Levi whittled down his pride and printed out a want-ad to post on the community boards at the library. He stood before the corkboard, scouring it one last time for any signs of a room for let, and then tacked his sheet up there with the rest of the papers. Since he was already there and probably needed to find something to do that night to avoid his apartment, Levi loitered, looking at the posters for group study and poetry slams, when a deadpanned voice said, “I’ve got a spare room.”

 

Levi turned to the speaker and looked  _ up _ , unresponsive. 

 

The speaker towering over him, a young woman drenched in black from head to toe, pointed to his want-ad and then stuffed her hand back in her pocket, the multitude of chains on her person jingling with the movement. “Unless you’ve changed your mind in the last thirty seconds.”

 

_ You’re not saying that because you need fresh meat for a Satanic sacrifice, are you? _ “Really?” Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

She didn’t answer, only looked down her nose at him, probably judging him for his button-up shirt, wool cardigan, and pressed slacks, and if his mother had raised him with any fewer manners, he would have told her to piss off. 

 

But his mother raised him well, and he really couldn’t stand to pass this offering by. “Details.”

 

The girl pulled her dominant hand from the pocket of her leather jacket again and pointed past the campus belltower, but Levi was looking at the excessive number of rosaries around her neck.  _ How much did this girl sin to need six of them? _ “Cresterra Village. Three bedrooms, each with a private bath. Shared kitchen and living room. Furnished.”

 

_ Of fucking course _ , he wanted to mutter. Cresterra was the cream of the crop in off-campus apartments, luxurious and well-maintained and  _ expensive _ . That kind of living space, combined with her goth attire, Levi guessed she was attending school and living on her  _ daddy’s dime _ . Probably some rich kid who needed to listen to dreary music and pretend to understand the stresses and bleakness of real life outside of their comfortable bubble. 

 

She didn’t seem too keen on volunteering information, so Levi asked, “How much?”

 

She told him the amount, and as an afterthought, “Less than what you pay now, I’m sure.” 

 

_ Half _ his current rent for a  _ better  _ apartment? Even if he did end up cut into tiny pieces and offered to the devil, at least the end of his life could be spent in relative ease. He could afford stop living on the meager nutrition of the dining halls for rent that cheap. “When’s it available?”

 

“Now.”

 

“Address.”

 

“Number 301.”

 

“When can I come by?”

 

She smirked at him. “Desperate?”

 

Levi wasn’t usually one for oversharing, but he found himself telling her, “My roommate’s boyfriend moved in and they fuck like rabbits.”

 

One of her eyebrows rose and he could see the mirth in her heavily-lined eyes. “Alright. Anytime after six. Bring your stuff. Since the first of the month is in a few days, just pay for September then, Levi.”

 

“Alright.” Levi turned around to untack his want-ad and fold it neatly. While he did, it dawned on him that he’d never shared his name. “Wait, how do you know who I am?”

 

The girl looked at him long and hard, as if deciding whether or not he was joking. He wasn’t. She must have come to a similar conclusion, and replied, “You tutored me over the summer.” 

 

Levi could feel his face scrunch up in confusion as she walked off, because he would remember  _ that _ sitting at a table in the library with him. It was still early morning, complete with dew in the grass and cool in the shade, but who wore  _ leather _ in  _ August  _ in El Paso, Texas? He probably wasn’t fit to judge with his cardigan, but he spent the majority of the day indoors and the air conditioning made his bones ache something fierce. But it was a sweater, he could take it off and roll up the sleeves of his button-up should he need to venture into the heat.  _ That _ girl, though, with her leather jacket, her platform leather boots that made her unfairly tall, heavy black eyeliner, black nail polish, black lipstick, black  _ everything _ . Probably felt like walking in an incinerator. Levi wanted to roll his eyes in frustration.

 

Except… he wasn’t sure what the source of his frustration really was, and it gnawed at him all day.

 

The sock was on the door to Levi’s apartment at four in the afternoon, for heaven’s sake. Levi contemplated leaving and coming back; he didn’t own very much and it wouldn’t take him long to pack. But he needed to get to his new place and still get to the dining hall before it closed at eight. Steeling his determination, he took the sock from the doorknob and slotted his key.

 

They were having sex on the couch. At four in the  _ god damned afternoon _ .

 

Levi made an inhuman noise of disgust and shielded his sight with a hand, making a beeline for the hallway and his room. On his way, he shouted, “I’m moving out, Petra!”

 

In the safety of his room, he smoothed his hands over his face and prayed that his new living arrangement would not end in a similar fate. 

 

It was a half an hour’s bus ride from his old apartment to his new one, neither apartment complex contracted with the university and therefore not exactly snug in location. It was still a little before six, but when he knocked, Mikasa answered. The dark make-up was still in place, but the jacket was gone, leaving her in a long sleeved lace top and black skinny jeans that still somehow conveyed the idea of ‘ _ I have darkness in my soul _ .’ Standing this close to her, trying not to stare at her breasts on display under the transparent lace, he focused instead on the way her ears were pierced from top to bottom, including the parts of the cartilage that he didn’t know the names of.

 

She was considerably less tall now, and when Levi politely took his shoes off in the doorway, he saw her leather platform boots sitting neatly on a mat with the rest of her statement shoes. That was a good mark in his book-- it was easier to keep a place clean when his cohabitator contributed. 

 

“It’ll be this room,” the girl said, leading him down the hallway to the bedroom at the end. It was larger than his room with Petra, and on the north side of the apartment, a complete blessing out in west Texas. The window already had light blocking blinds up and a heavy curtain that had been parted in the middle. There was a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk, all clean and devoid of personal objects, but Levi would probably wipe them down anyway before he unpacked. A narrow door stood in the corner, and he guessed that was his bathroom. “The washer and dryer is in the pantry. Go down to the tenant office in the morning and add your name to the lease. If you don’t, I’ll toss your shit out, alright? You’ll pay the office your share of rent directly, and I’ll pay the rest of it.”

 

Levi nodded. “Okay. Anything else? Maybe your  _ name _ ?”

 

She studied him again, looking down her nose the way she’d done that morning. “You don’t recognise me yet?”

 

“I think I’d remember tutoring the embodiment of the Angel of Death.”

 

“Huh. And here I was going for Ereshkigal.” The girl pushed off from the door and headed into what Levi guessed to be her room, shutting him out without an answer. Fine.

 

Levi tossed his bags down in the hallway and went to the kitchen, looking under the sink for disinfecting wipes. The broom and vacuum were in the pantry behind the laundry machines. He made note of the appropriate places so that he could return them when he was done. 

 

As he cleaned, he couldn’t shake the image of her transparent top from his mind, and he suddenly realised the source of his frustration from that morning. He thought she was hot. Oh, god, was all the digging through history books bringing necrophilia into his brain? Why else would he find her attractive? He’d seen plenty of girls through the years in the goth scene, and it was something he had always avoided. Levi was no saint, but he was a straight-edge by most standards as his only indulgence was alcohol on  _ rare _ occasion; he’d never been involved in drugs, cigarettes, or sex. Something about the nihilism he usually observed in goths made him avoid them to continue avoiding the vices he didn’t want to tango with.

 

_ It’s just that see-through lace top _ , he told himself. She’d answered the door and he’d had to force himself to look at her face and not the skin visible under her shirt, bare breasts included. No wonder she’d had that jacket on earlier.

 

But he would be damned if that image of her nipples peeking at him from below the lace didn’t stir his interest. There was more, though, something indescribable that drew him to her, a kindredness that he couldn’t place, and it had nothing to do with her body. He felt that he knew her, by her mannerisms and her short way of speaking.

 

Levi was inspecting the settings to the washing machine as a distraction when a familiar girl appeared in the doorway and it took him longer than it should have to realise it was the  _ same person _ . With her face washed of make-up, Levi recognised her easily as the one he tutored for statistics over the summer. “You’re--”

 

“Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger,” she proffered her hand and he shook it once, firm. “Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if I was that forgettable.”

 

That’s why he felt he knew her, and that’s why he’d felt stirred by her. Thank the good heavens above that she couldn’t read his thoughts because he would absolutely die. How could she ever think of herself as  _ forgettable _ ? They’d spent night after night in the library chatting and bonding, and Levi had grown to like her so much that he’d-- oh,  _ shit _ . 

 

Levi wanted to smack his fucking forehead for two reasons. The first, for all the times he’d gone home after tutoring and talking with Mikasa to wrap his hand around his dick and envision her in the worst ways possible. Well,  _ that _ was definitely going to make living here awkward for him. He should have kept his room with Petra after all. The second of the reasons being his embarrassment that he had not recognised her that morning or even just ten minutes ago. In hindsight, it was glaringly obvious. What had she worn to tutoring over the summer then? Oh, that’s right, usually shapeless work-out clothes. An old, oversized t-shirt that said JAEGER’S on it in bold print, labelled wildlife track illustrations on the back with a phone number for the hunting goods shop her parents ran. How could he forget Mikasa  _ Fucking _ Ackerman-Jaeger?

 

She was completely the same now that all traces of goth were washed away, and he wondered why he’d only ever seen  _ this _ version of her. She’d attended classes as the  _ other _ Mikasa, so how many times had he seen her on campus and ignored her?

 

“I work every night from seven to nine, so whatever you do that requires an empty apartment, please schedule accordingly.” Mikasa gave him a small smile and opened the fridge, reaching in and grabbing a lunch sack. He could see the straps of her exercise bra under the ginormous black shirt. “If you deleted my number, I wrote it on the whiteboard in the hallway for you. If you need to call, text a warning first, or I’ll assume it’s a butt dial.”

 

Levi nodded dumbly, her words going in one ear and out of the other, his eyes following the curves of her legging-covered thighs as they disappeared under her shirt, and then he looked away. She was going to kick him out at this rate.

 

“I still teach dance part-time, if you were wondering.” Mikasa brushed past him on her way to the front door and Levi swore, in that instant, that he imploded and died. How could he  _ forget _ ?

 

As soon as the door shut behind her, he threw himself face-first on the couch, and that is how their arrangement was born.

 

;;;

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

Mikasa inhales deeply and blows it out slowly.  _ I’m sick with how much I want you, and I know you want me, too, because I see it in your eyes. _ She’s never really been good with words, especially words to describe how she feels and what she thinks. Sitting on his bed like this, with the sheets still turned back from when she disturbed him, Mikasa can think of only one thing and how to get it. 

 

She pulls away from him and he lets her go, but she doesn’t get up. Mikasa’s hands fall to the hem of her shirt and she pulls it over her head in one fell swoop, exposing the expanse of naked skin beneath. When she gets the material over her head, she can see Levi has turned around with one hand smacked over his eyes like a child caught peeking. Smirking, she stands and undoes her skinny jeans, peeling them from her legs and leaving them in a puddle on the floor.

 

“Turn around,” she breathes, unafraid. She knows the way he looks at her when he thinks she’s not looking and she wants him to look at her  _ that way _ right now. 

 

Levi drops his hand and leans his head back to breath in before he does as she says. His eyes find her face and he anchors his gaze there, but she can see the way his adam’s apple bobs and his lips part like a thirsting man finding an oasis. 

 

“Do you want me, Levi?”

 

He covers his eyes and lowers his head, releasing an exasperated sigh, and suddenly she feels so stupid. She's a fool to make this kind of move, a fool to show him her vulnerability in the hopes that he would accept her. It's been months of this and she's been misunderstanding the whole time. 

 

Mikasa bends and gathers up her clothing. She presses the bundle to her chest and leaves without embarrassing herself any further, unable to stop crying in her shower until her fingers and toes go pruny. The chances of Levi bothering her at all are low enough that she foregoes clothing, wrapping her bedspread around her naked body and toddling to the living room. She's gotten used to winding down with a little trash television, and needs her fix for the night. 

 

She's watching a middle aged woman throw a temper tantrum like a child, when she hears Levi’s door open and then close. The finer hairs on the back of her neck raise; she can feel him standing behind the couch with his eyes on her. 

 

“Mikasa.”

 

“Hm?” She doesn't turn her attention away from the television. Being rejected once is bad enough, she doesn't need him to come and offer some bullshit explanation that'll do nothing but rub salt in her wound. 

 

“Mikasa,” he says again, this time closer to her, and she gives in, turning over onto her back with her comforter still covering her body. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Levi leans over the back of the couch to take the remote from her hands and click the television off. She scowls at that, doesn't bother to hide her annoyance. “What do you want, Levi?”

 

“You,” he replies. He sets the remote on the arm of the couch a over her head. Mikasa’s heart jumps in her throat. Levi is closer to her now than he's ever been, leaning over the back of the couch with a breath between them. She's still naked under her blanket. Shit. 

 

“Levi--”

 

“Mikasa.” There's longing. He's such a gentleman, she thinks, when he cups her cheek. “I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't convey my feelings, I hesitated, and I made you think that I had rejected you.”

 

She swallows and presses her legs together as his thumb ventures out to stroke over her lips. Where an hour ago she was fearless and predatory, this moment sees her a meek, cornered prey. 

 

“I've wanted you since this summer, and believe me, I  _ wanted _ you when you came to my room.” He lowers so their foreheads touch. Mikasa can only stare at his closed eyelids in wonder, in awe that this is happening. It's been months of back and forth insinuations between them, months of watching one another watch the other, circling like boxers gearing up for a round. “I fell in love with your mind first, and after seeing what you wear when you're not at work, I came to adore your body.”

 

“Wearing all those lace shirts without a bra paid off?” She asks jokingly, trying to interrupt the seriousness that Levi is bringing down around them. 

 

He leans back, smiles a Levi-smile, the corners of his mouth twitching and his brows losing their furrow. “Yes. And how about my button-downs with the sleeves rolled up? Did those pay off?”

 

The memory of him dressed like that gives her a shiver. “I was compounding the interest monthly, so you're still in my debt.”

 

“How can I clear my name, then?” 

 

Mikasa begins to peel the comforter from her body before she realises that she's doing so, and this time, he doesn't look away. 

 

“Wow,” he breathes, straightening and taking in the view unabashed. Enough men have seen her naked that it shouldn't bother her, but there's something in Levi’s eyes that brings red to her cheeks. “Wow, Mikasa.”

 

“I know,” she agrees and sits up. Mikasa crosses her arms and then cups a small breast in each hand, displaying them proudly between a thumb and an index finger. “Although. These girls aren't much to look at by themselves. The nipples were pierced but I took the bars out once and they closed up.”

 

Levi covers his mouth and nods, obviously flustered, and she can't help but play with him. Tossing her head back to expose her throat, she squeezes her breasts, and is rewarded with his groaning. 

 

“I thought you wanted to pay your debt.” She drops her breasts to beacon him closer with the wiggle of a finger. 

 

He's a thirsting man again, drawn in by her to the oasis. This time, he comes around the couch and sits next to her knees. “I do. It's just… I….”

 

“I have condoms,” she offers. There's a grab-bag assortment of them in her sock drawer. “I'm clean and I have an IUD.”

 

“It's not that,” he says, looking down at his feet and wringing his hands together nervously. 

 

Cold washes over her again, a feeling of rejection looming heavy. “What is it.”

 

“I've… never…. Mikasa, I'm still-- I've never done  _ this _ before.”

 

The cold feeling flees instantly and she laughs. “Are you a virgin, Levi?”

 

The man looks mortified but nods an affirmative anyway. Mikasa scoots closer and lays her head on his shoulder to whisper, as seductively as she can muster, “You toothsome little lamb.”

 

It's his turn to shiver now. “Just for you.”

 

She looks up at him and can see he's closed his eyes again. “Are you afraid?” He shakes his head. “Then take me to your bed and fuck me, Levi.”

 

Mikasa enjoys the bob of his throat as he swallows and then turns his head to finally look at her again. His eyes are hopelessly heated, a fire too hot now to be quenched by anything but a dive in her oceans. She's more than willing to oblige. When he stands, she stands with him, following as he leads her to his room. 

 

His covers are still turned back, and this time she sits on the sheets. He turns his back to her to fiddle with something at his dresser. 

 

“It's your body,” Levi says as he faces her again, a wrapped condom in one hand, “so I'll wear one if you want.” Their university has a mandatory screening policy; students must undergo sexually transmitted disease testing and have the results on file before registering for classes every semester. Anyone who tests positive won't be barred from registering-- they're given the appropriate treatment and retested again later. 

 

“We’re both clean,” she says and Levi nods. “It's your first time. Most guys say they hate the way condoms feel.”

 

“Well, it's not like I have anything to compare it to except jacking off so  _ anything _ feels better than that.”

 

Mikasa wrinkles her nose as she grins at his distasteful humour. It's one of the things she likes most about him, aside from his intelligence. She's a sapiosexual and he's her walking wet dream. “Alright. We will be okay without one.”

 

“How long have you had your IUD in?” He asks after putting the condom on the headboard as a  _ just in case _ . His pajamas start to come off. 

 

“A couple years. The positioning was checked recently, so I'm baby-proof.”

 

Levi kicks out of his sleeping pants but leaves his boxers on. Since they're being honest, she asks, “How often do you masturbate?”

 

“Often enough that you should be able to cum first,” he replies thoughtfully. Mikasa eyeballs the dark trail that tucks into his waistband, and on closer inspection, she sees the evidence of trimming. His chest is shaved, too. Catching her looking, he chides kindly, “You're awfully bare, yourself.”

 

“Hair and leather pants don't mix,” she answers as if it's the most common knowledge in the world.

 

“I thought women only shaved clean in porn.” 

 

Mikasa laughs and lays back on his bed. She crosses her legs and toes at his knee. There was a particularly hot night back in July that he didn't even open the textbook, and they had talked about porn instead, all because Mikasa said she was going to quit school and become an adult film star. “What are you into lately?”

 

“Tentacles; the more the merrier,” he says and catches the ankle of the foot she toed him with. There's just enough crisp to his consonants that she can interpret the sarcasm. The joking between them is easing his nerves, she can tell, but she's ready to fuck. 

 

“Levi.” Mikasa spreads her legs as best as she can with one ankle in his grasp. He loosens his hold at the sight and she slips it free. “Come here.” 

 

His boxers are thoroughly tented now but he does as she bids. She scoots back to make room for him. 

 

“You're gorgeous,” Levi whispers after he's shimmied out of his underwear and they're both naked. Being a shorter man, Mikasa thought his cock wouldn't be exceptionally big. It's not long enough to brag openly about, but it's girthy, thick and fat in a way that makes her salivate and leaves her honestly impressed. 

 

“Yep.” Mikasa lays on her back and wiggles down so that he's kneeling between her knees, which he lays his hands on like support beams. “Do you have any idea what to do?”

 

“In theory,” he answers truthfully. “I'll cum regardless. I want to make it good for you.”

 

“I'll guide you,” she promises, a shiver tingling down her spine and setting ablaze to the pit of her stomach. Instinctually, she lets her knees fall apart at the thought of telling Levi how to fuck her. One of her own hands makes its way down her belly and between her thighs. “Watch me.”

 

Levi sits back on his haunches, obedient. Mikasa spreads the lips of her sex, a soft whine falling from her mouth. Slowly, she pressed her fingers deep into the flesh of her labia, making her way up to the hood of her clit, which she pulls back. Experimentally, she brushes the little bundle of nerves and her head falls back with a pleasured sigh. 

 

“Shit, Mikasa.” Levi covers his mouth again but doesn't look away. Carefully, she takes his hand and brings it alongside the one working her clit. 

 

“Gently,” she says. He obeys. 

 

To him, it must feel that he's barely even touching her, the pad of his thumb making no more than a hair’s width of contact, but it's all the world to her. His skin is rough. The friction sends lightning bolts through her core and into her brain, effectively frying all logical thought and leaving only the primal part intact. Suddenly, she’s burning with the need to orgasm. Nothing else matters.

 

“Fuck,” she swears after a particularly lengthy brush that he follows up with tight circles. He’s an exploring virgin but  _ fuck _ is it good. Her whimpers come as encouragement for him and he tries a few combinations. She can’t help it anymore, and scissors her index and middle fingers so that she can burrow them in the fold between her minora and majora labia. 

 

“You’re so soft,” he murmurs and brings his second hand to play, swatting her hand out of the way and taking the place of her two fingers. He pushes harder, digs in deeper than she had.

 

“ _ Levi _ !”

 

“Like this?” He lightens all of his touches until he’s not stimulating her at all; Mikasa can’t stop the unbidden whine from the loss. Levi smirks down at her and brings his fingers back full force. “Or like this?”

 

All that she can do is sigh into the feeling, drowning, letting the riptide of pleasure drag her under. She’s been holding out for Levi all this time-- hasn’t had a cock inside of her for over six months-- so when she feels the tingling erupt, she’s not surprised that her orgasm comes so quickly. She closes her eyes, so she can’t see Levi, but she can hear his swear when her legs snap closed because she’s suddenly hypersensitive.

 

When she opens her eyes again, Levi has his fingers in his mouth, tasting her, humming in approval. He dips his head and nuzzles into her throbbing sex before he takes one shallow lick that makes her hips buck up. 

 

With her hands knotting into his hair by reflex, she tells him, “Wait!”

 

Levi doesn't apologise. He hovers between her legs, watching her face, waiting for her to give him permission. Once her hands loosen in his hair, he dives back in to fill his room with the lewd sounds of  _ slurping _ . Mikasa lets her legs fall all the way open. She tries to keep her body relaxed but in a few moments, Levi is prying the iron grip of her thighs from around his head. 

 

“What's your favourite way to be fucked?” He asks, licking his lips. 

 

She doesn't answer, but rolls onto her belly and then onto her knees, lifting her ass in the air while smushing her face into Levi’s pillow. His hands spread over her lower back possessively and she arches. 

 

“You're sure you don't want me to wear a condom?”

 

She shakes her head with a needy growl. “Just get inside me, Levi.”

 

There's fumbling for a moment and then he does as she tells him, pushing his fat cock into her slowly. Mikasa cries, a noise born of relief and pleasure, high in her throat. God, he's so thick and she's so wet and it feels so good that maybe she'll cum again if he lasts long enough. 

 

“Move,” she tells him and barely holds in her groan when he does with the half-decent thrusts of a man lacking experience, but his cock is so round she doesn't nitpick at his technique immediately. She's enjoying what she's getting while he gets a feel for it, his hands on her hips kneading her flesh to express his pleasure. 

 

She’s getting ready to tell him to try something new when he stops suddenly.

 

“Mikasa,” he says, and his stillness frustrates her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’d like to try it rough, if that’s okay.”

 

Mikasa lifts her head to look over her shoulder at him. He’s flushed from the chest up, ears bright red, mouth slack. For someone who works in a library on campus, he’s incredibly fit, and she  _ is _ curious to see what he can do. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

Levi knocks the air out of her on the first thrust. She wheezes, lifting her head to breathe, barely getting in a lungful of air before he’s slamming into her again. Immediately, he sets a dizzying pace, and soon Mikasa can’t hold back the staccato whimpers rewarding his efforts. His fingers in her hips dig deep, and he establishes a rhythm of pulling her back to meet him that has Mikasa grabbing at the sheets with clawed hands and moans unrestrained. His room is filled with the sound of skin slapping, and Mikasa focuses on squeezing around his soda can of a cock because at this rate, she knows she can reach a second climax.

 

Just as the heat bursts his her belly and floods up into her brain, threatening to roll her eyes back in her head, Levi’s rhythm skitters to a frenzied stop. He pulls out and in her blissful high, she hears him swearing, “Shit, shit, shit,” followed by a pained grunting. Before she can look and ask, she feels the warm wetness of his cum shooting out all over her ass and she moans at the mental image of it.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says once he’s caught his breath. Levi brings his body flush against hers, and she doesn’t realise she’s still gripping the sheets for dear life until his fingers slide into the spaces between hers. “I didn’t mean to cum yet, I thought pulling out would stop it. Shit, you were so wet and you got so  _ tight _ \--”

 

“It’s okay,” she murmurs, and as her body relaxes and she lowers into his bed, he follows, his weight solid and grounding. She doesn’t even mind the mess. “That was really good, Levi.”

 

He doesn’t preen or seek reassurance, only squeezes their hands together and kisses at her right shoulder before rolling off of her and onto his side. She mirrors him so that they face one another. Levi looks fucked out and she feels sticky, but she’s too wobbly with ecstasy to even care about getting herself cleaned up. She’ll do it when her knees feel sturdier than tissue paper in the wind.

 

“So,” he says casually as if they hadn’t just crossed the line from lusting roommates to something  _ more _ . “How much principle does that take off from my debt?”

 

“A miniscule amount,” she answers confidently. Mikasa leans in and takes his mouth, forcing her way in and sucking him dry. He looks dumbfounded when she pulls away, and she smirks, feeling like a lion with a little lamb helpless in its clutches. “I’ll need you to make another payment as  _ soon _ as possible.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
